thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Basil's Day
Basil's Day is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "Basil's Day" at the Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Gormanger - Mark Gagliardi *Krakoroth - Annie Savage Guest Stars *Basil Valentine - Bradley Whitford *Kimmy Valentine - Shannon Woodward *Narrator - Mark McConville Plot Frank wonders if Sadie has ever wondered what their lives would be like had they never met, and Sadie responds that she'd be an international art thief of moderate renown. She explains to Frank how she actually remembers a life where that happened, in the events of Art Imitates Life. Frank becomes jealous just as there is a knock on the door. Sadie opens the door as Frank asks if the gentleman at the door was present in the genie-begotten world. Sadie affirms that he was, as Basil Valentine enters the apartment. Basil does not remember his life with Sadie, but does remember Sadie as they knew each other when they dated in college. Frank also recognizes Basil, as he's now a preeminent archaeologist and Frank is suddenly a fan of archaeologists. Sadie asks Basil what brings him by, and Basil first wonders why Frank and Sadie keep making veiled references to something. Basil then explains that on a recent expedition he encountered something terrible, and Frank and Sadie's names came up when he began asking around for someone who can help with the darkness he encountered. Basil's daughter, Kimberly, has been possessed by a demon who escaped when Basil excavated an ancient tomb and told Kimmy to come take a look at the weird phenomenon. Frank and Sadie bring Kimmy, possessed by Gormanger, to the bedroom and tie her to the bed for safety during the exorcism. Both Frank and Sadie attempt to exorcise Kimmy but neither are able to. They each also have a conversation with Basil, vaguely referencing Sadie's life with Basil, while the other attempts the exorcism. Gormanger says that in order to leave Kimmy alone, he insists someone else summons his sister demon Krakoroth to inhabit their form. Despite Frank and Sadie's protests, Basil summons Krakoroth. Gormanger and Krakoroth proceed to bicker over a broken vase from like, 20,000 years ago getting broken. Sadie then brokers peace between the two and has them apologize to each other, making amends. They decide to go tear a group of people apart together until Sadie threatens to summon the demons' mother. Despite Frank's protests, she almost does summon the mother into herself, but the demons, terrified of their mother, agree to leave peacefully. Basil thanks Frank and Sadie as Frank unties Kimmy. Basil asks again what it is they aren't telling him, but Sadie tells Basil it's better he doesn't know. Basil agrees. Frank and Sadie hug, and agree to never be apart again. Quotes ;Basil: Ropes on the bed? Do you do a lot of exorcisms? Notes *In the podcast introductory credits, the title is "Crawl In The Family." *Clips from this episode can be seen in Episode 5 of the Web Series. *Clink count: 1 Continuity *This is the 149th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is The Red Plains Rider Segment - Carbonite-mare. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Free Kicks. *The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is Claus and Effect (TAH #147), a part of The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012. *The next episode in Beyond Belief canon is When Cthulu Cthalls (TAH #153). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on November 2, 2013 and released on January 20, 2014. *Writer: Matt Debenham *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Largo episodes Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:November 2013 segments Category:Liezl photos